Just Beneath The Surface
by Shiva Darkwater
Summary: While Shuichi is stuck in a slump over writing a new song, Yuki seems to be able to find the perfect cure. (YukiShuichi)


**Author**: Shiva Darkwater | **Fandom**: Gravitation | **Rating**: PG-13 | **Summary**: While Shuichi is stuck in a slump over writing a new song, Yuki seems to be able to find the perfect cure. | **Disclaimer**: Oh hail the Goddess Maki Murakami-sensei! Worship her for the creation of Gravitation and its characters for we are truly not worthy. | **Author's Notes**: Tired of people stating that their reason for disliking Gravitation is because Shuichi is nothing but "a whiny, clingy girl disguised as a boy" and Yuki is "a abusive bastard"… I suddenly felt the need to remind myself of why I love the fandom and how great Yuki and Shuichi's relationship really is.

Just Beneath The Surface

"No."

"But Hiro…" A whine escaped his voice as Shuichi clung onto the telephone. Perhaps if he tried hard enough his friend would somehow be able to see the lost, helpless puppy dog expression that was written all over his face.

"I said no." His friend could only sigh. "You know what will happen if the new song isn't written by tomorrow. There'll be absolute chaos."

Shuichi sulked. It really wasn't fair how Hiro could go out and party on a Friday night when he was stuck at home to somehow write an entire song in one night. True, he really should have started it earlier, but really, Shuichi was sort of proud of his procrastinating quality. Maybe if he procrastinated enough he could get himself out of doing it.

Unfortunately he had no such luck.

"Don't worry so much Shuichi! There's always Yuki to help you, isn't there?" Hiro tried to be helpful but it didn't work. "Ah! I've got to go. Cheer up, okay? Later."

"Yeah… Later…" Shuichi sighed into the phone before hanging it up, crestfallen. Left in the cold by his own best friend, how cruel. Shuffling his feet, violet eyes on the ground, he headed towards the living room where he left his pens and paper on the coffee table.

Sitting on the ground he gave another dejected sigh and stared out of the large balcony window. There were so many better things he could be doing with his time than sitting around and writing a stupid song. Why was it always left to him anyway? "Fujisaki would freak if I showed up tomorrow without it. Hiro's right, chaos would ensue… but…"

Shuichi shook his head. "Think Shuichi, think! You have to concentrate and get this done and maybe _then_ you can think of hitting the town!" Pouting, Shuichi looked down at the blank paper.

"What are you doing?"

Shuichi blinked, looking behind him to see Yuki leaning up against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "Yuki…"

"Well?" he asked, a thin line of amusement trickling into that one word.

Turning around to face the blank paper once again, Shuichi sighed. "One more song needs to be written so that we can start the practice for our new album… I need to finish it for tomorrow."

Yuki smirked. "And? How much have you got done so far?"

Shuichi could only raise his hand, his thumb and forefinger curling to form an O. "Nada…" another doleful sigh left his lips.

"I see… So in other words you're completely screwed?"

The head of pink hair nodded.

"What am I going to do Yuki? Fujisaki's going to kill me!"

Suddenly there was a warm weight at his back, arms meeting at his stomach to encircle him in an embrace. "Yuki?"

"Shh…" Warm, dry lips lingered at his jaw, seeming to nuzzle against the smooth skin before trailing over to Shuichi's own parted lips. Turning his head a little to the left, their lips eventually met.

"Yuki…" was all that Shuichi could murmur when the kiss ended.

A thin blond eyebrow rose. "What, that wasn't enough for you?" The arms stayed tight around Shuichi's waist.

"No, that's always enough. I don't need anything more… but…" he knew he was rambling; he couldn't help it.

Yuki's warm lips nuzzled against his jaw once more. "Aa… let's continue this elsewhere…"

Clothes scattered across the floor; sheets sprawled atop the mattress, and a pair of limbs entwined, Shuichi snuggled up against Yuki. It felt too good, too warm to move away, his head fitting perfectly underneath Yuki's chin. Making a little noise, he tried to squirm closer, allowing the sleep to take him over. Yuki's warm hands rested at the small of his back.

"I… want to keep… falling in love… with you…"

Dark eyes opened and Shuichi raised his head from where it rested. "Where…" his eyes rested on Yuki's sleeping form and he gave a small smile. This was it… Somehow, Yuki had known that this was just the inspiration that Shuichi had needed. "I want to keep falling in love with you, no matter what…"

He tried to be careful while he disengaged himself from Yuki's firm embrace. Quietly, he tried to leave the room while he wrapped a modest bed sheet around his waist. The words filled his mind; they were all he could think of at the moment and he desperately needed to get them written.

Sitting down once more at the coffee table in the living room, Shuichi began to write.

"Thank you, Yuki…"


End file.
